Getting Out of the Way
by salanderjade
Summary: Expansion scenes from Chapters 5 and 7 of Unjustly Accused...contains adult material meant only for readers over the age of 18.
1. Chapter 1

Unjustly Accused

Chapter 5.1:

She stood in the doorway watching him as he bent studiously over the open sketchbook. His smiling, affable expression had been replaced with a look of intense concentration. It fascinated her when he looked this way. It suggested a whole other side of him that was hidden away from the world. She wanted to see if she could spark that intense scrutiny. To get him so focused on her that he shoved the everyday mask aside. She wanted to see him fall apart and know that she was the one responsible. Screwing up her courage, she called his name softly. When he looked up she murmured, "Everything's done. I'm going to bed." He gave her a half-smile and acknowledging nod and then turned back to his drawing. She sighed softly and repeated, "I said that I'm going to bed."

He glanced up and nodded once more. "I'm just going to finish this up then I'll be in."

This wasn't going according to plan at all, she thought to herself. Her feet carried her forward before she consciously made a decision to cross the room. She could practically hear Johanna slow clap as she came to a stop before him and deftly removed the pad and pencil from his shocked fingers. Not giving him time to recover, she encircled his wrist with one hand and pulled him to his feet. Turning on her heel, she made her way down the hallway with him following in confused silence. She pushed the door open with her free hand and gestured for him to enter. He went in wordlessly and watched as she followed, the door closing softly behind her.

He opened his mouth but closed it again as she shook her head. He looked at her through narrowed eyes as she continued to lean against the door. Resolutely, she straightened and, without ceremony, pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. A shocked intake of breath pulled her gaze to him. Her heart fluttered and skipped in her chest at the rapt expression on his face. Courage mounting, she twisted her arms around, undid the clasp on her bra, and let the garment fall unheeded to the floor. Aware of the suddenly heated blue gaze that now watched her unblinkingly, she met him look for look as her fingers undid the button on her jeans and eased them down over her hips. She kicked the pants aside and stood before him clad only in plain black boy shorts. She dropped her hands loosely to her sides, making no effort to hide. His eyes moving over her were palpable as they slid from the dark coil of hair resting on her shoulder to bare feet sunk into plush carpet.

"Katniss," he said huskily. "What are you…I mean…are you sure?"

She didn't answer. Words failed her when she most needed them. Instead, she took the advice that Johanna had offered. She acted. She walked toward him slowly, her eyes never moving from his. When she came to a stop before him, a small smile played at the edges of his mouth. It pulled an answering one from her. She lifted a hand and casually traced a finger from the collar of his well-worn t-shirt down to the fraying hem. She pulled up it up slightly and tilted her head in his direction. He bit his lip to contain a smile but obligingly raised his arms over his head. The shirt quickly followed. She tossed it aside and paused to study him.

Wayward curls fell over his forehead in a haphazard fashion almost obscuring the startling blue eyes that were still locked on her in fascinated silence. Sculpted shoulders flowed into a broad, defined chest and taut stomach. His devil be-damned jeans rode low on slim hips. She hooked a finger into the waistband of his jeans and teasingly ran it around the top edge. He inhaled sharply and the muscles of his stomach clenched at the mischievous touches.

He gently grabbed her wrist causing her to lift her eyes to his once more. No words were spoken as they shared a long drawn out look. Whatever he read in her gaze seemed to satisfy him because his hand fell away and dropped to his side once more. She didn't ask why. She didn't need to. Instead, she carefully undid the button, slid the zipper down and then tugged the jeans downward. She knelt before him as she lowered the jeans to the floor. He stepped out of them and watched as she put them aside along with his discarded t-shirt.

Grasping his wrist once more, she led him to the bed and pushed the blankets aside before climbing in and scooting over. He slipped in beside her and tugged the sheet up to cover them before turning on his side to face her. Still no words were spoken between them. She moved closer and lifted her hands to gently skim her fingers over his face. His eyes closed at her touch. She pushed the shock of hair that perpetually fell into his eyes aside, and then moved on to trace high cheekbones and a prominent jaw. The dimple in his chin received the tiniest of kisses. She let her hands wander down the column of his throat and over broad expanse of his chest. His hiss of indrawn breath made her pause briefly but not for long.

She cupped his chin in both hands and drew his mouth to hers. The first touches were tentative and light. Transient brushes as they teased and cajoled. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and then nipped it gently. She soothed the mark with her tongue and then angled her head to deepen the kiss slightly. Their mouths moved together, meeting and melding as the spark between them ebbed and flowed. Tinder flared hot and bright as hands began to move once more. Hers moved upward to tangle in his hair. His slid downward from the back of her head to palm a breast. A stifled moan escaped her as his fingers sought and found a raised nipple. He drew a lazy circle around the pebbled center and then pinched it roughly between a thumb and finger. She jerked beneath him, arching into his palm. He smiled against her mouth and repeated the motion slightly harder. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her lips became more demanding as they moved with his.

He pulled back to catch his breath and pressed his forehead against hers. His breath eddied over her flushed face as their eyes met and held. He gave her a small smile and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. The smile took on a slightly wicked edge as he slid downward and took her into his mouth. He alternately sucked and licked to begin. As her hands found their way back into his hair to hold him there, he brought his teeth into play, nibbling lightly and then a firm bite. He let his tongue soothe her puckered flesh and then pulled back to blow a stream of air on the reddened bud. It visibly tightened. He flicked a glance up at her face and was shocked at the blissful look that wreathed her features. Without dropping his gaze, he bent and took the taut nipple into his mouth once more, sucking fiercely. She let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a moan as her hand fisted the sheet. He moved from one side to the other, alternatingly sucking and licking. Her sighs and whimpers drove him mad as he moved over her. She had a new sound for the different ways that he touched her. He resolved then and there to learn as many of them as possible.

She shivered beneath him and finally pushed him away. He rolled onto his back, blue eyes wide and startled as she moved with him. Her hand slid down his chest and hooked into the elastic of his boxer briefs. Without ceremony, she pushed them down as he lifted his hips to allow her to remove them completely. She wore a pleased smile as she turned back to him and lowered her head to press her mouth firmly to his. She kissed him lightly at first, concentrating on first the upper then lower lip. Her tongue ran teasingly over the lower then pressed against the seam as she requested entrance. He opened his mouth to allow her access and groaned as their tongues met and mingled. He leaned into the kiss as it deepened and lengthened. Breathing became secondary as their mouths tangled together. He slowly became aware of her hand moving but didn't think anything of it until he felt her fingers glide over his hip to curl around the throbbing length of his shaft.

She continued to kiss him softly as her fingers played over his length before grasping him firmly. The added pressure must have been to his liking because a low moan escaped him and his hips bucked involuntarily against her hand. "Katniss," he choked out. Her eyes sought his as she loosened her grip to run a finger teasingly from the weeping tip down to the coarse blond hair growing thickly around the base. She tightened her hand once more and began to move it slowly up and down. Her thumb slid over the slit at the top eliciting a muffled hiss and another jerking movement of his hips. She made multiple passes over the head to gather enough moisture to ease her movement. Her fingers tightened once more as she began to pump him steadily. She varied the pressure and angle, alternately passing over the top and then sliding along his length. His hips moved with her, first matching her rhythm and then setting his own pace. They continued to kiss softly, tongues dancing together. He pulled back occasionally to let out a low moan or murmur encouragement when the pleasure intensified. Finally, his hand covered hers and pushed it away. "Please. I can't take anymore," he muttered. She nodded and looped her arms around his waist to pull him closer but he had other plans.

He removed her boy shorts by pulling them slowly down her legs, allowing his fingers to trace patterns on her skin as he went. He discarded the garment and then pulled her to him once more. Peeta kissed her softly. "I'm going to touch you," he whispered against her mouth. She opened her eyes and met his enflamed gaze. "Don't be shy, Katniss. Tell me where it feels good. Tell me what you want me to do." His hand slid down her side and caught on the curve of her hip. His fingers traced the crease where leg flowed into hip. Her legs opened slightly to grant him access. He grasped her knee and opened her further. He then slid his fingers along the slope of her inner thigh and let them find their way into the dark curls at her center. Her breath caught and held as he wasted no time in sliding one finger into her warm depths. He hummed against her mouth at finding her already wet and ready. He began to gently work her, his thumb finding the bundle at the apex of her slit and pressing on it with firm steady pressure. He started a circling pattern that had her arching against his hand almost immediately. His finger continued to move in and out, occasionally curving upward to graze a spot that made her shiver against him. Her hips found a rhythm with the movement of his hand. She writhed and thrashed against him, seeking that last bit of friction that would give her the final release.

Peeta felt her walls begin to contract around his fingers and hurriedly removed his hand, grinning slightly at her disappointed moan. She opened her eyes and gave him a disgruntled look which made him chuckle. He pressed his mouth to hers once more as his hands pushed her knees wider apart. He settled in between her legs and with a last brief kiss, slid into her to the hilt. He held her hips firmly as he began to move at a slow, steady pace. She shifted underneath him, her arms curling around his neck and her legs sliding up and over his hips to lock behind his back. He let his lips drop into the curve where her neck met her shoulder. Her pulse thudded and fluttered just under the surface. He nipped at the tender skin, and then soothed the stinging spot with a series of featherlike kisses. Her hips caught his rhythm and mirrored his every move. He felt a familiar tingling at the base of his spine and dropped a hand between them to find her clit once more. Stroking her in tight quick circles, he felt her walls begin to clench and tighten. A final flick of his thumb paired with a thrust that buried him deeply within her sent her over the edge. He closed his eyes as the world flashed white around him and joined her, his release sending a warm wet rush into her core.

Their breath and pulse slowly returned to normal as they lay silently intertwined in the sweaty tangle of sheets. He lifted his head from where it rested on her breast to kiss her soft and slow. He pushed into her gently once more and then pulled out. The sense of suddenly being empty caused her arms to tighten around his back as she pulled him back down for one last kiss. They parted and climbed to their feet and went through the motions of cleaning up still not speaking.

A few moments later, they met at the bed and climbed back in. They still said nothing. The quiet was perfect. It was unspoiled and pure. Neither wanted to be the one to break it. They converged in the center and arranged themselves one against the other. Her head found a spot on his chest right above his heart. His arm coiled around her and rested firmly against her back, hand curved over her hip. Hers lay lightly across his waist, the fingers interlaced. She tilted her head and caught his gaze. They watched each other in silence until sleep claimed them.


	2. Outtake of chapter 7

Chapter 2 Outake of Chapter 7 of Unjustly Accused

It was her that closed the final distance between them. Her hands that twisted into the rumpled waves that curled over his collar and pulled his head down to hers. Her lips that found his first. The kiss was light and tentative as both were wary of moving too fast, too soon. His hands cupped her face, thumbs tracing along her cheekbones and along the line of her jaw. A tiny whimper escaped her at those feather soft touches. "Peeta please," she whispered.

His mouth left hers only to settle in the curve where neck and shoulder met. Her breathing hitched as he nibbled along her collarbone and dropped a kiss into the notch at the base of her throat. His tongue flicked out just grazing the soft skin that he found there. Her head listed to the side as her hands buried themselves in his hair. "Please what, sweetheart. Talk to me, Katniss," he murmured. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you," she sighed and tilted her head again as he worked his way up to the vulnerable spot just behind her ear and lingered there.

"You have me, Katniss." He muttered as his lips sketched a lazy circle from her ear to shoulder and back again. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me what you want."

"I'm not...I can't…just stay with me. Don't go away again." She lifted his mouth to hers, lips sliding softly together. Her arms coiled around his neck to keep him close as she nestled into his warmth. She felt him tremble as her hands skimmed over his shoulders and then back into the downy softness of his hair. "I need to be close to you, Peeta. I need to feel you."

He wound his arms around her waist as their bodies aligned. "All you had to do was say the words, Katniss." He bent and picked her up; one arm supporting her back, the other hooked under her knees. His lips grazed her temple as he crossed the room and nudged the door open with his foot. He hit the switch with his elbow, turning on a low light. Taking a few steps toward the bed, he let go of her legs. She let him support her weight until her feet rested firmly on the braided rug. A smile quirked his mouth up as his hands covered her lower back and held her tightly against him. Her neck arched back as she lifted her eyes to his. "Is this what you want, Katniss?"

Her answer was given not in words but in the way her hands moved unerringly from his shoulders to the front of his shirt. She darted a glance up and let a smile briefly touch her lips. Then she focused on undoing the buttons one by one. The last let go and she slid the garment free then let it fall to the floor. He stood before her still clad a close fitting t-shirt and low slung jeans. She bumped his foot with hers. A low laugh rumbled in his chest as he toed off his shoes and kicked them aside. She let her fingers wander along the hem of his shirt, pushing it up slightly to graze the taut skin of his stomach. Suddenly impatient, she pushed the soft material up and dragged it over his head. "I need to feel you," she repeated. He nodded his permission and caught her wrists in a gentle grip. He raised her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to her palm before bringing it to rest against his heart. The thump-thud beat steadily beneath her fingers, his breath quiet and even in her ear. She closed her eyes and sidled closer, letting her head rest comfortably on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for several minutes before she reluctantly pulled away and stepped back. Gray eyes wide and somber, she crossed her arms, grasped the bottom of her shirt and quickly removed it. Her camisole swiftly followed. Peeta watched her carefully, looking for the slightest hint of doubt or hesitation. Finding none, he opened his arms and pulled her in close as she walked willingly into his embrace. "You broke us," he breathed. "You almost threw everything we had away."

"I know," she returned just as quietly. "I leaped before I looked. But you let me go. You let us go."

He swallowed noisily and tightened his arms around her. "I won't make that mistake again. I can't." His hands ran soothingly up and down her back. "If you have any doubts, Katniss, tell me now because this time is for keeps. I won't go through this again."

"I want to be with you," her voice was low but strong and unwavering. Her eyes met his once more.

He bent his head and kissed her. Their lips moved as one, lips and tongues meeting and meshing. Hands wandered over exposed flesh finding those areas that caused breath to shorten and shudder. Moans and mumbled promises filled the room. He walked her back toward the bed until her knees bumped the mattress. She sat down, sliding back into the nest of pillows propped against the headboard.

"You're a little overdressed, Mellark. You really should do something about that." Katniss laughed at the shocked expression on his face. It was a Johanna thing to say. She was almost grateful to her irrepressible friend for the mountain of advice she had imparted. Obviously, some of it had sunk in. She let her laughter taper off to residual chuckles and waved a hand airily in his direction. To up the ante, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and pushed them down. She pulled her now bare legs up and rested her arms on her upraised knees. "Don't keep me waiting, Peeta."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured and unfastened his jeans. He slid them down and kicked them free. He then climbed in beside her, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it beneath his head. He turned to face her and asked teasingly, "Now what, Miss Everdeen?" Her momentary courage deserted her at the rapt look on his face. She blushed furiously and hugged her knees to her chest. His hand closed around her wrist and pulled her down until she was pressed against his side. "I think I should take it from here, don't you?" He questioned lightly. She nodded and turned her face into his neck. "So brave one moment then petrified the next," he whispered. "I don't think I'll ever figure you out."

He kissed her softly, hesitantly. It only took a few moments for her lips to move in tandem with his. His hands found her face, cupping her chin to hold her steady. His tongue traced her bottom lip and darted inside as they parted to allow him access. Katniss sighed and tilted her head as his mouth pressed more firmly against her own. Their legs intertwined, fingers meeting and interlacing. He kept one elbow bent slightly which left a small space between them. A space that she found exceedingly more frustrating as their kisses became harder and more intent. What little patience she had was quickly stretched thin. As a last resort, she draped a leg over his hip and wound her arms around his back. She tightened both and was rewarded by his startled exhalation and the feel of his weight pushing her deeper into the bed.

He broke off their kiss and grinned down at her. Rather than the blush that he was expecting, she raised a brow in polite inquiry. "I wanted you there," she stated. Her legs tightened around his hips as her back arched to settle them even more closely together. His eyes closed as he buried his face in the tangled skeins of her hair. The muffled groan that escaped him paired with the warmth that radiated out from the spot where his lips just touched her neck was her undoing. Once again, his name fell from her lips unbidden.

He dropped a kiss into her hair before inching downward ever so slowly. She loosened her hold once she realized his intent, dropping her hands loosely to her sides. Her legs unraveled and fell slightly open to give him room to move. She caught a flash of blue as he flicked a glance at her face even as he slid lower. His hands found her first, tracing lazy circles that spiraled inward toward a pink tipped peak. He let his thumb graze the tip then pinched it gently. Her breath caught in her throat at the unexpected pleasure imbued in that tentative touch. He nodded to himself and smiled as her brow furrowed questioningly. Ignoring the unspoken query, he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly over her rapidly beating heart then took the taut nipple into his mouth. He sucked softly, licking and stroking the pale bud until it pebbled against his tongue. She let out a moan and arched into his touch. His hand found her other nipple and worried it between teasing fingers. He moved languidly from one to the other never for a second losing contact with her skin.

His hand trailed down her stomach and curved into the fabric of her plain black boy shorts. Her fingers met his as together they tugged the garment off her hips and down her wobbly legs. His own quickly followed. He dropped them to the floor and gave her a smile as he grasped her foot and placed a string of kisses along the arch, then the inside of her ankle, behind her knee. She bit her lip until blood beaded on the lower as he pushed her legs apart and let his fingers skate along the line of her inner thigh. She stiffened beneath him, eyes watching the movement of his fingers along her leg. "Relax," he murmured. "We won't do anything that you're not comfortable with."

He never took his eyes from her face as he replaced his hand with his lips. He grazed the sensitive skin with tiny nibbling kisses. Where marks were left, he soothed them with his tongue. She shivered and sighed under his hands and mouth as she writhed against him. "Peeta, please." She groaned as he continued to move up her body completely bypassing for now the part of her that was slick and wet with want.

He rediscovered the delicate whirls of her ear, pushing back errant strands of hair to bare it for his delectation. A frisson of fire set her nerves alight as he bit the lobe delicately and then kissed the thin skin just behind. He placed a splay fingered hand on her belly to hold her still and whispered, "Wait for me. We've got all the time in the world." The hand on her stomach began to move in soothing circles in complete opposition to the wicked things his lips and tongue were doing to her neck and ear. "All the time in the world," he breathed against her lips as his mouth found hers once more.

Their mouths tangled together furiously. He could feel her rising impatience with the glacially slow pace that he had set. Her hips bucked against him and her lips became increasingly more demanding. She leaned into the kiss pouring every ounce of want and yearning that she was capable of into the melding of their mouth. "Okay," he bit out. "Okay." He rolled onto his side and pulled her with him. He draped her leg over his hip then slid a finger into her waiting warmth. She arched into his touch, letting out a throaty laugh as his thumb tapped purposefully on her clit. "There?" he questioned. She nodded let her eyes fall partially closed as she gave herself up to his touch. He worked her in a steady rhythm, his thumb ceaseless on small bundle at the apex of her slit. Her hips rocked with movement of his hands. He found himself grinding against her leg, matching her beat for beat. His hand grew damp and sticky as she deliberately shifted back and forth to hit the spots that gave her the greatest friction. He inserted another and heard her breathless "Yes, right there." He couldn't hold out any longer.

"Katniss, I…uh..," he gulped. She looked at him through passion-glazed eyes barely registering his words as her hips revolved against his hand. "Katniss, I need to feel you," he echoed her earlier words. She stilled slowly though her walls clinched around the fingers still buried in her depths. He groaned and dropped his head into the pillow. She rolled onto her back and gently removed his hand but didn't let go. She parted her knees and tugged him down until there was no space between them anymore: nose to nose, chest to chest, hips cradled together, legs intertwined. Only then did she relinquish her grip on his wrist. Her hand moved between them to find the thick length of his arousal. She stroked him lovingly, fingers moving briskly from base to tip and back again. She lined him up with her entrance and slid the tip inside. Her legs winding around his waist drew him to the hilt. "God," he mumbled as he felt her encase him fully. "So damned good. So so good."

They rocked together in a slow easy manner as their lips found each other's once more. He withdrew ever so slightly and then forward again. Her hands found their way to the small of his back as her legs opened wider to accommodate his easy pace. "Like that," she breathed as she maneuvered him into a rhythm that she liked. Her movements mirrored his as the ebb and flow caught them up and pushed them forward. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Skin slapping against skin. Inarticulate promises breathed against sweaty flesh. Lips coming together in short-lived moments as breathing became a secondary priority. Pleasure mounted. Words becoming more difficult as limbs became fluid and blood turned to golden, liquid fire.

A delicious tension coiled tighter and tighter as bodies thrashed and strained. It couldn't last, this thing between them that curved back upon itself until it was the only thing that existed in the world. She seemed to be hurling toward a cliff that was rising up to meet her. The wave crested, broke, and pulled her over. She heard him groan as he followed her, a warm wet rush filling her up to the brim. Her inner walls clinched as she took everything he had to give. It was a few moments before they were able to move. Her fingers tingled and stung as she unraveled them from the dripping curls at the back of his head. He gasped against her shoulder, still out of breath and winded.

Peeta closed his eyes and turned his face into the curve of her neck. She let out a faint sound of regret as he slipped free. Her fingers flexed as she open and closed them a few times. They then found their way around his back as she wrapped her arms around him once more. The quiet as it was the last time they had been together was perfect. She seemed content to let it be. Her fingers traced haphazard patterns on his back and every so often she would kiss a random spot within reach. His temple, his forehead, his shoulder. She hugged him at odd moments, her body curved around his as if to keep the outside at bay for just a little longer.

It couldn't last for long. And it didn't. These rare instances were made to be broken. Nothing so perfect could continue unless an even greater perfection arose to take its place.


End file.
